Casey
by QueenCaspian10
Summary: When a video of Derek Morgan and an old girlfriend is sent to the BAU, her "murder" case is re-investigated. Secrets of Morgan's past resurface and lead him into a dark journey to find the woman he loved and lost, who might not even be dead. T for later.
1. Chapter 1

Garcia stared at her computer screen blankly, thinking. A ring signaled a new e-mail. She jolted back into reality and looked at the new e-mail. She didn't recognize the address but opened it anyway. She didn't know why but something made her open it. As she clocked read a short note and a link opened up.

I have what you have been looking for, Derek. Open the link and you'll know what.

Garcia opened the link and a video popped up. As it opened on her computer, it also opened on every other computer in the BAU.

"Oh God," she said watching the video.

** *

Meanwhile…

Derek Morgan and Reed sat at a table with Hotch and J.J. They were talking about a recent case they had just finished when the video, with sound, popped up on the computer in the room. The voices were clear and loud. When Morgan heard the voices his head shot to the screen.

"Come on Derek, we have to go, the party is going to be so much fun," the young girl pleaded.

"You know I can't girl. I have to go to Washington for a retreat that weekend," he said as she tugged at his waist and pulled him closer.

"I wish you didn't," she said in the sweetest voice.

"I wish I didn't too, babe, but if I want that job, I've gotta go," he said and she sighed and he leaned in and kissed her. She kissed him back strongly. He held her by the small of her back with one hand and his hand ran through her shoulder length light brown hair. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled away for a moment to look into his eyes and smile before she kissed him again.

"I hate this," she wined and he chuckled.

"Me too, but when you're all done packing you're commin' to live with me. I'll have the house all ready when you get there. You'll love it," he kissed her again.

"I know I will," she smiled sweetly. "I love you,"

"I love you too baby,"

"WILL SOMEONE SHUT THIS OFF!!!" Morgan screamed as he rushed over to the screen and tried to shut it off, but it wouldn't.

"A little touchy Derek," a familiar, yet different, voice said through the screen. "She misses you," The image froze on the screen.

"YOU SHUT UP!!!" he screamed at the screen.

"She's not dead, she's right here. But if you want her back, come and get her. You have forty eight hours before a piece of her ends up at your doorstep. I've been waiting a long time for this. See you soon," his voice stopped and Morgan's fist nearly went through the screen until he heard a familiar female voice screaming.

"DEREK!!! SOMEONE!!! HELP ME!!!" the woman's voice screamed before the video and audio shut off. Morgan crashed to the floor. Tears fell down his cheeks. He hadn't cried this much in years, and no matter how hard he tried the tears continued to fall.

"Get a trace on that, find who sent this," Hotch yelled through the BAU.

"Morgan," J.J. tried to approach him but he shook her off.

"I could have been there, I could have been there. I could have saved her. It's all my fault," he cried. She finally knelt next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Hotch walked back in and looked at Morgan.

"Who was the girl in that video? When was it taken?"

"Her name is Casey Langston. This was taken on this date, May twenty-ninth, exactly ten years ago at the Delta Phi Neu sorority house, by who I don't know. That's through her south window," he said before breaking into tears again.

"What happened?"

"I had to come to Washington for a job retreate. So I could begin working with the police department, when I got back I got the news that she had gone missing the day before she was due to come and live with me. The police got one ransom call, after that they found a body of a woman burnt to a crisp, no possible way to identify her. They called me in, I identified the necklace the body was wearing which led them to assume it was Casey and searched for the guy but they never found the person so the case went unsolved. I believed for so long that she was dead. I have searched for her killer and her since that day, I knew the body wasn't hers. Every lead I have had has gone sour but I never gave up, now this,"

"Do you think it is possible that she is still alive?" Reed asked.

"After ten years, it's slim," J.J. said.

"But we have to try to find her," Hotch said. "We will find her Morgan, if she is still alive, we will not rest until she is safe," he assured.

"We were engaged, and she was pregnant," he said as Hotch exited the room. "With my child," he added. Hotch looked at him with the utmost sympathy.

"We will find her," he said as he walked out of the room. Morgan sat there for a few moments before following.

"Hotch," he said walking into Hotch's office.

"We'll find her," Hotch said.

"It's my fault that this happened," he said.

"Why would you say that?"

"I identified the body as hers, a few days later, I got a message that she was still alive. I've been searching for ten years. Why give a deadline now?" he asked strongly and Hotch shrugged.

"Did she have any enemies?"

"Many, she was the most popular person at the collage. President of the sorority, top of her class, beautiful. And dumb enough to fall for a guy like me," he said and Hotch shook his head.

"Why do you say that?"

"I promised her that I would keep her safe, no matter what," he said. "I broke that promise,"

"Keep her safe?"

"She had been scared, not to long before she went missing,"

"Why?"

"She had that feeling, the one where you think someone's always watching you. She was getting really jumpy," he said taking a seat. "Someone was scaring her. Scaring her enough that I had to stay with her in the sorority house. She refused to be alone,"

"Did you think anything of it?"

"Yeah, she was freaking out. I thought it might just be one of my idiotic frat brothers playing a prank. She was popular, that attracted weirdo's," he said and Hotch sighed, also taking a seat.

"We should head to the collage, see if we can find anything, talk to the police who were on the investigation," he said. "We'll leave in an hour," he said.

"Hotch, if she's out there, we have to find her and the person that took her for this long," he said with a strong, angry voice.

"We will,"

XXX - one hour later

Morgan sat in a chair by himself staring at a picture and listening to music. Emily walked over and sat in front of him. He looked up momentarily and looked back down, pulling one earphone out at the same time. He motioned for her to come sit next to him, she did, and he handed her the earphone. She placed it in her ear and a beautiful love song began to play. It wasn't a professional song, it was a soft acustic but the voice was strong, perfect.

"That's her?" Emily asked softly, he nodded and ran a finger over her face.

"This is her music," he said plainly.

"She's amazing," Emily said. "and beautiful," she said looking at the picture.

"She didn't deserve this," he said shaking his head.

"No one ever does," she assured. "But this is not your fault," she said. Hotch looked over and stood up, moving over to the seat in front of Morgan.

"Can I see?" he asked as Morgan handed him the picture.

"I can never listen to this without tearing up. She wrote these for me, these were her words to me. Her way to say what she couldn't say in person," he said.

"Morgan, plug it in to the auxiliary plug, so we can all hear. Their might be a clue in the music as to who she thought it was," he said. Morgan plugged it in and her voice filled the room.

An hour later, they landed at the airport near the collage.

"Derek Morgan, I never thought I would see you around here again," a tall, slender, raven haired man said walking up to the team.

"Professor Ravenwood," Morgan said, shaking the man's hand.

"What brings the FBI to this part of the world," he said, Morgan smiled at the man's dry sence of humor.

"Casey,"

"You're old fiancee that was killed ten years ago,"

"We have reason to believe that she is still alive," Hotch said walking up to the man.

"We need to see the sorority house and the place where she was taken," Rossi said following the man to the sorority house, which was not very far away.

"I never thought I would be at this place again," Morgan sighed staring at the familiar building. He walked up to the door, the team followed, and knocked.

"Welcom to the Delta Phi Neu sorority house, I'm Candy, the president, how may I help you," a perkey twenty year old blonde woman said opening the door. "OMG, you're the famous Derek Morgan. What brings you to this house?" she asked. Morgan tried hard not to blush a bit.

"We're here about the former president, Casey Langston. We have reason to believe that she is still alive and we have to revisit the original case. My we come in?" Hotch said and Candy nodded. Morgan hesitated before walking in, the house brought back so many memories.

"Casey was the best president this sorority has ever had. We all try to live up to her standards. Though that is very hard to do,"

"Why is that?" Ried asked.

"Ooh well arn't you cute," the girl squeeked, Ried blushed. "She was near perfect, never did anything wrong. Loved by all,"

"Obviously not," Rossi said walking over to a table that held old sorority pictures. "Is she in any of these?"

"Any and all," the girl chirped. "We love Casey, def the best president," she said.

"You actually dated one of these girls?" Reid, Emily and J.J. asked at the same time.

"Casey was different, not as perkey, or strange," he said and the three of them smiled.

"May we see the room she was in?"

"Okey Dokey," she said leading them up the stone starecase and to the largest room in the building.

"The presidents room," Morgan said softly as Candy opened the door.

"The video was taken from the south window. How was the room set up?" Hotch asked.

"Basically the same, which is scary," Morgan said as he looked around the room everything looked almost exactly the same, with more pink.

"You two stood there, the camera would have been comming from this direction," Hotch looked out the south window. Not to far away was the Frat house window.

"No dobut that the video feed was comming from the fraternity house," Hotch said, Morgan walked over to the window.

"That doesn't make any sence though. The only window that can even remotly see into this one is my old one," he said pointing to the other house. "After I left the doors were locked. The doors were locked eariler that same day," he added.

"Emily, Reid, go over to the Frat house, see how much you can see over here from that room,"

"The presidents room,"

"President,"

"I never said I wasn't popular too in Collage," he said as the two walked out.

"Who else had access to your room?"

"No one, Only the president has the key. It's passed over to the vice president when the president leaves, no sooner. I passed it over the next morning," Just then hotch's phone rang.

**"Reid," he said into the reciever.**

**"We're in the room, there's not much you can see from here. Definatly not enough to get that good of a video feed,"**

**"What about the roof?"**

**"We'll check that out now. Is it possible that the camera was put on the outside of the window, in a plant or something?"**

"Were there any plants or trees outside of the window?"

"No,"

**"Not likely," he said. There was a short pause.**

**"We're on the roof. You can get a perfect video feed from here, though not as steady as the video we saw. The UNSUB either had a very steady hand or enough knowledge of the two bulidings to place the camera where it would get a perfect feed and not move,"**

**"You two keep checking that out," Hotch hung up.**

"Where was she taken?"

"The football field," he said and Hotch nodded.

"How far away is it from here?"

"Not far, a ten minute walk, two minute drive," he said.

"I'll call for a few cars to pick you up, should be a few minutes," Professor Ravenwood said walking out of the room.

"Who do you believe took her?" J.J. asked.

"Everyone, expecially the Frat brothers were angry about my proposal to her. They all wanted a piece, and knew they couldn't have one. Everyone wanted her," he said shaking his head. J.J. picked up her phone and called Garcia.

"I need you to get a list of every Fraternity brother that was in the Fraternity house from the time Casey first came to the collage to when she went missing," J.J. said

"Already on it,"

"And check for criminal records or anything that could point them out as a suspect," she said.

"Anything else?" Garcia asked.

"No, just work on that for now,"

"How's Morgan?"

"Hanging in," she said.

"I wish there was more I could do right now,"

"Trust me, this helps tremendusly," she hung up the phone.

"Cars are here," Candy called from downstairs.

"Thanks Candy, we really appriciate your help," Morgn said shaking her hand.

"Anything to help the famous Derek Morgan and Casey Langston," she smiled as the team walked away and got into the cars. They headed to the football field and over to the benches.

"Where was she taken?"

"Around the benches," Morgan said. "She was on the phone with me minutes before she was taken. Said she wanted to say good bye to the field, there were so many happy memories here and she didn't want to let them go," he sat down on the bench and held his head in his hands. "I should have been here," he said shaking his head. "I never should have left her,"

"You didn't know this was going to happen,"

"Why was she even out here alone? She hated being alone outside. She was scared," he mumbled. Emily sat next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "She would have never come out alone any other time, why that time? Why?"

"You think someone set this up?" Hotch asked.

"It's possible, I know Casey. She would have never been alone any other time. Unless someone was around...," his voice trailed off. "Someone else was here, and she knew it," he said. "Someone had to be,"

"You think the person who took her was here with her,"

"She never would have been alone," he muttered. "Someone was here, She was brave, she knew the person watching her was here, she came to confront them. She was trying to be stong and find out who was giving her nightmares. She wanted to get it over with. She knew they were here," he muttered so fast that barely anyone but Reid caught it.

"If she wanted to confront the person, even if she was scared. It's possible she already knew the person, possibly someone she trusted," he said and Morgan looked at him.

"Where are you going with this, kid?"

"She knew her attacker, well enough to be alone with him. She trusted him," he said walking around the benches. "Was their any sign of a strugle?" he asked.

"Yeah, in the police reports it stated that the bench was overturned, some of the grass was ripped up and there were traces of blood all over the area. All of it was hers," he said looking around.

"She knew them, yet she struggled,"

"She jumped whenever I tried to get close to her. Even just to talk. She was scared...and someone knew that," he said looking around again. "Someone had to know that she was acting that way, they wanted the struggle, if not they could have taken her when she was sleeping, or not prepared," he added and looked at Hotch.

"Come on, we have to talk to the police station and have the case re-opened," Hotch said leading the team back to the cars and to the police station.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

The team walked into the police department fifteen minutes later and talked to the chief.

"I understand your argument, but you're basing this on a video that might be from years ago,"

"You have to re-open the case, we have evidence that she is still alive. The case was never solved," Hotch argued. The chief pondered for a moment. "This can give her family some reassurance,"

"Um, Hotch," Morgan cut in. "She doesn't have a family, they died shortly after her case was closed. Her mother and father drove off a clif and her brother hung himself," he said hanging his head.

"This case has caused enough pain," the chief argued.

"Exactly, make the pain end, and help up find who started this and put him behind bars," Hotch said. The chief sat at his desk and pondered the argument before closing his eyes and nodded.

"I'm gonna regret this," he whispered. "We'll re-open the case," he said and the faintest smile crossed Hotch's face.

"Alright team, get to work, we have to find her," Hotch said walking out of the office and towards the discussion room. The team took a seat and looked at Hotch. "Morgan, if you don't want to work this case you don't have to," Hotch said but Morgan shook his head.

"If anyone is going to save her, it's me. I have to work this case," he said and Hotch nodded.

"Alright, so far all we know is that the UNSUB is mostlikely a male, around her age, no more than ten years older. She knew the man very well, even trusted him. He may or may not have been in the Fraternity, so far that is our only lead," he began when his phone rang.

**"Talk to me Gracia,"**

**"Alright, I found over a hundred men in that fraternity in that time period. Only abotu fifteen however fit the description. I'm faxing that information over there now. I also did a little digging into people that worked at the school at the time, just to check and I found that five male's at the time had criminal records and two of those five haven't been seen since the year Casey went missing,"**

**"Anything else?"**

**"A few of the Frat boys that have criminal records are in jail, it looks like five of the fifteen have been arrested in that time period, five are in currently in jail and three are married with children, living all withing a hundred miles of here. Only two seem to fit perfectly, Darel Hines and Matthew Benson,"**

**"We'll look at those two more carefully,"**

**"Anything else?"**

"Have her check any abandoned buildings and warehouses in the area, it's unlikely that her moved her very far if she is still alive. Also look for any houses with basements owned by any of those men," Reid said and Hotch nodded.

**"Did you get all of that?"**

**"Loud and clear," Garcia said as Hotch hung up and she went to work.**

"Darel Hines and Matthew Benson," Hotch said.

"I know them, both were on the football team with me, Hines was the tackle back and Benson was a forward," he said and Hotch nodded.

"Did she know them well?"

"Benson and Hines both dated girls in the sorority, well, dated, isn't exactly the correct word, more like saw, girls in the sorority. They were both pretty sweet on Casey, always trying to get at her. Hated me for yelling at them when they tried to get her to brake up with me a year before she was taken. I scared the hell out of them," he said.

"What happened after that?" J.J. asked.

"They stayed away, never went near her again. The year she went missing, they both got angry. Threatened to hurt her and me. They were the reason I stopped playing football,"

"The threats?"

"No, they hit me with their car," he said almost calmly. "I was out for the year," he said. "It was never proven that it was them becasuse their parents paid their way through the charges," he said.

"So they had motive, time, and strength," Emily said.

"It's unlikely though that the person doing this has a partner," Reid said. "One would usually excell over the other, causing a major issue. They would have killed eachother long before now," he said.

"But is it possible to have more than one person? Even on a slim chance?" J.J. asked and Reid nodded.

"In cases like this the UNSUB would usually want all of the power. The person is most likely very selfcenteres and egotistic,"

"You just described both of them, kid," Morgan said.

"Than these two would make the perfect match," Emily said.

"Brains and Brawn," Morgan said. "Benson was top of his class, Hines benched three fifty," he said. "Benson would easily be able to set the camera up, and Hines would have been able to take her,"

"But she must have trusted the person that took her. At least enough to be alone with," Hotch said.

"What if she didn't trust them?" Rossi finally spoke. "How did she sound when she was talking to you last? Do you remember?"

"She sounded normal, she was tence but she was scared so I didn't think anything of it," he said and than he paused. "They were already there," he said. "She knew it, they already had her," his head dropped again.

"We're not even sure it was them yet, though putting the pieces together, it does seem plausable," J.J. said as she picked up her phone and called Garcia agian.

**"What can I do for you?"**

**"Get me a recent address for Matthew Benson and Darel Hines," she said as Garcia searched the computer database for them.**

**"It looks like they live together, 5982 S. Jefferson street," she said as J.J. hung up.**

"5982 south Jefferson,"

"That's not far from the collage," Morgan said as they rushed out of the buliding and to the house.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

"FBI, open the door," Morgan yelled in. "FBI," he yelled again, a second later the door opened and two, bulky men were staring at him.

"Derek Morgan, never thought we would see your face again, not at our doorstep anyway," A tall cacuasion man said with a wry smile.

"Where is she Benson?" he barked.

"Who ever do you mean, Derek?" A tall african american man said with a smile.

"Did you loose someone again," Matthew laughed.

"Matthew Benson, Darel Hines, you're under arrest for the kidnapping and possible murder of Casey Langston," Hotch said as the police walked in and arrested the two of them who continued to stare at Morgan and laugh.

"She's long dead by now," Benson laughed as they were led off into the police car.

"Search the premisis," Hotch said as the police and most of the team entered the house. Morgan and Hotch stayed behind. "You alright?"

"I'm having dobuts that it was them," he said.

"Why do you say that?"

"The way they were acting, I knew those guys. Yes, they're capable of it, but I don't think they did it,"

"Nothing is ever as it seems," Morgan smiled.

"No on is ever as they seem," he corrected and Hotch chuckled. "You just smiled, and with a hint of a laugh," Morgan said and Hotch went back to looking normal.

"No matter who has her, we will find her," he said. "You haven't slept in two days, go to the hotel, get some sleep," he said.

"No, I'm not staying at the hotel. I'm only twenty minutes away from home, I'll stay there. I need to be with my family right now," he said and Hotch nodded.

"Be at the police station at seven," Hotch said. "Get some rest," he added as Morgan walked to one of the cars and drove off. Now that he was alone it was harder to hide his feelings, to hide his sorrow. Tears fell down his cheeks as he drove through Chicago until he finally reached his mothers house. He pulled himself together and got out of the car. As he walked up to the fromt door he paused and took a deep breath before knocking. His sister opened the door.

"Derek, you're home," she said hugging him around the neck. He nodded.

"It's nice to see you," he said.

"Hey mama, Derek's home," she called and a second later his mother came speeding to the door.

"Derek, it's so good to see you, why are you here?" she asked.

"Case in Evanston, at the collage,"

"What happened?"

"We re-opened Casey's case," he said and his mother hugged him.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry,"

"She's alive mama," he said as she kissed him on the cheek. "After all these years, she alive," he said and his mother pulled him into the house and sat him on the couch.

"Come on baby boy, you can't let this get to you again," she said.

"I promised Casey that I would protect her, then she ends up missing and this morning we get a video feed from ten years ago, the night before I left, taken from somewhere outside Caseys window, with audio and everything. The perosn sending it was talking to me specifically, and Casey was screaming in the background. They said that we had fourty eight hours to find her before a piece of her ended up on my doorstep," he said and his mother wrapped an arm around him.

"You'll find her baby,"

"She was the enitre reason I started at the BAU, I wanted to find her killer, now I'm trying to find her again," a few tears excaped his eyes. "Someone up there really hates me, enough to take away so much," he said and his mother shook her head.

"You are never given more than you can handle," she said.

"You remind me of a priest I met a few months ago, he said the exact same thing," he added and she smiled.

"Mama's always right though," she said as his sisters walked in.

"Hey Derek," they both said at the same time. He smiled a bit and leaned his head back, closing his eyes. A few silent minutes later the phone rang.

**"Hello?" his mother answered the phone.**

**"Derek Morgan," was all the male voice said. His mother handed him the phone.**

**"Hello?"**

**"She's right here," the voice spoke in a rhaspy tone. "If you want to see her alive again, come to the football field, midnight tonight, alone," the voice chuckled.**

**"YOU BETTER NOT HURT HER YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!" Morgan screamed.**

**"DEREK PLEASE HELP ME!" A female voice cried and screamed. "DEREK PLEASE!!!,"**

**"Midnight, alone," the voice said.**

**"WHERE IS SHE!?! YOU SON OF A BITCH ANSWER ME! WHERE IS SHE!?!" the phone clicked.**

"Derek, baby, what's wrong,"

"What time is it?"

"Eleven fifteen," his one sister said.

"I've gotta go," he said as he dropped the phone and rushed out of the door and to the car. He sped his entire way there, careful not to get stopped by a cop. He was there faster than he expected. It was fifteen minutes to midnight. He sat in the car and waited.

XXX

Meanwhile...

"That boy's gonna get himslef killed for this case," Morgans sister said sitting on the couch next to his mother.

"Derek is a smart boy, he'll be alright," she said.

"Casey? Do you think she's still alive?"

"It'll be a miracle if she is," his mother said. "A plain miracle,"

XXX - MIDNIGHT

Morgan walked out onto the football field. No one was there. Than a voice spoke. "On the bench," the rhaspy voice said. Morgan walked over to the benches and a small computer screen sat there. "Turn it on," the voice said again. Morgan flipped it on.

"Casey," his voice was low and almost childlike. She was in a dark room, crying. There was only one light in the room and he could barely see her, but he knew that the girl in the video was Casey. And in the corner there was a small flashing light that read 'live feed'. "She is alive," he whispered.

"Now you know she's alive, all you have to do is find her, or by six a.m. saturday, she'll be dead," the voice said.

"WHERE ARE YOU!?! SHOW YOU'RE SELF YOU COWARD!"

"Come on Derek, be nice. We were friends after all. I think it is so sweet that you would lead the FBI in the other direction, to those two bone heads,"

"WHO ARE YOU!?!"

"You'll figure it out, let's hope that it's in time,"the voice said. "Good bye Derek," there was a click and the voice was gone. But the live video feed was still running. Another click and the voice came back. "Oh, and you can keep that, I want you to watch me kill her. Don't worry, it's an international feed, she can be anywhere right now. But you'll always see her, and hear her. But she can't hear you, not if I don't want it,"

"Let me talk to her," he said, his voice chaking with sadness and anger.

"For a moment," the connection clicked.

"Casey," Morgan said softly, her head shot up.

"Derek, Derek where are you? Please help me,"

"I'll find you baby, don't you worry about that, I'll find you. You're gonna be alright," he said.

"Please hurry,"

"I will, I love you,"

"I love you too," she said through tears and then the connection clicked again. He stared at the screen.

"Six a.m.,"

"Why are you doing this?"

"You're the profiler, so profile," the connection clicked off. Morgan took the screen and held it to his chest.

"I will find you," he said as he took off in a run towards the car. He drove to his mothers house instead. He held the screen in his arms as he walked through the door.

"Baby?" his mother said but he just shook his head and walked to his old room. He placed the screen on the pillow and got changed. He moved the screen a little bit and laid down in his navy blue boxer shorts and navy blue tee shirt. As he looked at the screen again he felt all of his feelings come rushing towards him again and he broke down, harder than he had in years. Finding her was his life, now he had a deadline and no leeds. He turned over and shut his light off, laid back down and closed his eyes tight until he was fast asleep.

That didn't last long. Two hours later Morgan jumped up off of his pillow, sweating like crazy. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and held his head in his hands. "You're loosin' it man," he said to himself. "Get a grip, she needs you right now," he said again running his hands over his head. He reached over to the counter and felt for the light switch. "Gun, no, Badge, no, Swith, there you are," he said as he finally reached it. He looked on the counter for his phone and picked it up. He paused for a moment to think before opening it up and dialing his supervisors number.

**"Morgan?" Hotch asked through the phone.**

**"Hotch, yeah, it's me. Are you guys still at the department?"**

**"It doesn't look like we're leaving any time soon," he said. "Why?"**

**"I've gotta come in,"**

**'You need to sleep,"**

**"Hotch, listen to me. I got a call about four hours ago, telling me to meet them at the football field to prove that Casey is still alive,"**

**"Did you go?"**

**"Of course,"**

**"You had no authorization or backup,"**

**"No one was there, but there was a computer device, it holds a live feed of where ever Casey is. I talked to the man that took her. He's still out there, and I know him. I don't know who it is, but he said that I used to be his friend. I was able to talk to her for a moment,"**

**"You talked to her?"**

**"Yes, she's scared Hotch, we have to find her. I'm comming in,"**

**"Morgan, you need sleep,"**

**"I'll sleep when I get there, if I can," he said.**

**"I'll see you soon then and we can have Garcia try to trace the video feed," he said as the phoneline disconnected and Morgan stood up.**

He paced around his room for a while before getting dressed and picking up the video feed. He rushed towards the door and to the car. "Relax Derek, you'll find her, alive," he assured himself as he drove off into the night. Twenty minutes later he was parking at the Police station. He walked in with the screen still cluched in his hand. He sighed and walked over to Hotch.

"Morgan," J.J. said, suprised.

"Here," he handed the screen to Hotch.

"Call Garcia, see if she can get a track on this," he said to J.J. who did so immediatly.

"Will we find her?" Morgan asked.

"Yes, we will find her," he said with a reassuring nod.

"Garcia is tracking it now, but this could be streaming from anywhere,"

"It's not them, but they're involved," Morgan said.

"How do you know?"

"I know, who ever took her isn't strong enough to face me himself. He might not have been strong enough to take her. She may have been scared but she is not weak,"

"What do you mean?"

"She could kick my ass, she's a second degree black belt it katate," he said with a smile. "The person had to be atleast twice her size to grab her, no dobut in my mind," he said.

"Morgan why don't you go talk to the two of them and we'll try to narrow down the search, take this," he handed the screen back to Morgan. "It might help,"

"Benson is in room 1, Hines is in room 2," Emily said as Morgan headed to room 1 first.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

"Where is she?" Morgan asked taking a seat across from Matthew.

"I don't know what you're talking about,"

"Come on man, don't play around. I know you're involved, so I'm gonna ask again, where is she?"

"Dead,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I blew her head off,"

"That's interesting because I have a live video feed, and she's right there," he held up the screen. "Now isn't that Casey? The Casey that you used to adore?"

"Maybe,"

"Look harder,"

"Yeah, Yeah, alright, that's her. But I don't know who took her, I sware. We were paid to kidnap her, fifty thousand each,"

"Seems a little pricy,"

"The guy wanted her bad,"

"Who is he?"

"I sware I don't know. We got a call, two days before and the guy told us that if we were able to kidnap her and bring her to this abandoned lot in Chicago that he would give us both fifty thousand cash,"

"So you did it?"

"Yeah, we walked her to the football field because she was scared and after she hung up with you we grabbed her. She put up a hell of a fight. Didn't scream much though, wanted to save her energy I guess, plus there was no one around at the time," he smiled a little and Morgan hit the table with such force Matthew jumped.

"You think this is funny!?!"

"She might die, she has been presumed dead for years, and you're laughing at the pain you've put the people close to her through!" he paused. "Her parents and brother committed suicide becasue of you!"

"We never meant for that to happen,"

"But it did, it did happen!"

"We never...,"

"She was pregnant man, did you now that? She was going to have a baby. My baby. Now that never happened because something you did killed it. You can be tried for murder, so can Darel and if she dies, it's two counts of murder," he said and Matthew put his head down and shook it madly.

"No, No, we never wanted that. We just wanted the money, we didn't care. We were young and stupid,"

"You're damn right you were, and you still are," he said picking up the screen and walking out of the room. he didn't go into the second room he walked over to Hotch.

"What happened?"

"He confessed, said a man called the two up, told them if the brought her to an abandoned lot in Chicago, he would give them each fifty thousand cash, they did it, got the money and brushed it off like it was no big deal,"

"We'll have someone get the confession in writing, in the meantime Garcia found something, the feed is sending off a signal," he said.

"What kind of signal?"

"We don't know but it might help track where it is coming from," he said. "She did say that the person behind this is extremely skilled with computers. That will help narrow it down," he said.

"I'm gonna talk to Hines, see if he knows anymore," he said and Hotch nodded.

"Go ahead,"

"Hotch," Rossi called from the other room. Hotch walked over and closed the door. Morgan went into the second room.

"Where is she?"

"I don't know,"

"Where is she? Don't you lie to me," Morgan walked behind him.

"I don't know man,"

"Who hired you?"

"I don't know,"

"Where did you take her?"

"A lot, in Chicago. That same place you found that body when you were a kid,"

"Did you see anyone?"

"No, there was a car parked infront of the lot. He was in it but we never saw him. I sware," he said, Morgan nodded.

"How did you get the money?"

"Envelope in the mail slot, only the first name, no last, nothing else," he said

"Are you absolutly sure?"

"Yes," Morgan walked out of the room and over to J.J.

"Did Garcia call about anything else?"

"No,"

"Did she ever check on abandon buildings or warehouses in the area?"

"Yeah, here's the list," Morgan looked at them.

"Man, there are this many, by the time we search them all, she'll be dead," he said looking at the list again. Than his phone rang.

**"Talk to me,"**

**"I tracked the feed to a house not far from where you are now. 4318 West Angleson Avenue," she said and he took a deep breath.**

**"Thanks baby girl,"**

**"I live to serve," she smiled on the other line. "Morgan," she said in a more serious tone.**

**"Yeah,"**

**"Find this bastard, and save her," she said and he smiled.**

**"I plan to do just that," he hung up the phone.**

"4318 Weat Angleson Avenue," Morgan said. "Lets move," they rushed out and sped to the address.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

They drove up to the house, Morgan ran in first, kicking down the door. "FBI!" he called out but no one answered. He turned into a dark room, empty room. When he turned back around the door closed.

"You…," Morgan said as the door shut completly and a tall, raven haired man stood there in.

"What? Did you really think that I would let you take her from me,"

"From you, she couldn't stand you," he barked. "You're being delusional. Now where is she?"

"If you want to find her alive, you better start searching," he laughed. Morgan lowered his gun slightly and puled the trigger, hitting him in the knee cap.

"You better hope I find her alive, If she dies, you die," he said rushing out of the building.

"He's inside. Keep him alive," Morgan ordered as he rushed to his team.

"She's alive, if we don't find her soon, she's gonna die," he said and Hotch nodded. He picked up the phone and called Garcia.

"Garcia, I need you to find any empty lots, warehouses or anywhere you can hide a living person in the town, most likely in this area," he said.

"Got it, not many empty lots or anything in the area but there is one place, a warehouse on fifteenth, it's close to the collage," she said and he hung up.

"Come on," he said as they jumped into the car and rushed as fast as they could to the area. They searched the building, there was nothing there.

"Whoa," Morgan said as he tripped over what looked like a lock on the floor. "Hotch I found something!" He bent down and tried to pull the lock up. It didn't budge. He pulled out his gun and shot the lock. It burst open. Hotch and the team rushed over a second later.

"Basement," Emily said as they all jumped in since there were no steps, or ladder. Morgan looked around with his flashlight. Nothing was there, there wasn't even a floor, it was all just dirt.

"That, over there," Reed said pointing to the corner of the basement, where a pile of fresh dirt laid. There were no shovels around but the pile was obviously fresh.

"We need shovels down here!" Hotch yelled up, the police around scattered to get some. A second later a few were thrown down. Morgan was already digging with his hands. When he got the shovel he only dug faster. They finally hit something. They moved all of the dirt away and there sat a long, locked wooden box. They struggled to pull it out. Morgan shot the lock and opened it. Inside, a metal coffin shaped box, nailed shut. Hotch, Morgan and a bunch of police officers struggled to open it, they finally did. When they opened it, the inside was bloody, but the person inside was clear. Casey. Her knuckles and most of her body were bloody. Her eyes shut, her mouth unbound.

"Case," Morgan stroked her hair. He looked at her. "Hotch," he said looking at her stomach.

"We need an ambulance down here now," Hotch called, Morgan scooped her up in his arms and held her close to him. He rocked her back and forth, tears falling down his face.

"You've made it this far, don't leave me now," he whispered. Her eyes flickered open, they were so empty, like she wasn't even there.

"Derek," she whispered.

"Everything's going to be alright," he whispered to her. Hotch and the team looked over to them. Morgan was stroking her hair and she was smiling.

"Now that you're here,"

"Do you trust me?"

"With my life,"

"I will protect you," he promised grabbing her hand.

"I know," she whispered. "I love you," her eyes flickered shut.

"I love you too," he whispered back.

The next half hour moved fast. Casey was taken to a hospital, Morgan stayed with her the whole time. She was immediately taken to surgery and his team made sure the unsub was arrested and taken to jail.

About five hours later, everyone sat in the waiting room with Morgan, anxious to know what was going on. Than a doctor walked in.

"Derek Morgan," he called. Morgan stood up and walked over to the doctor.

"How is she?"

"She's in a coma. I'm surprised she survived this long. The damage done to her body should have killed her years ago. This is a true miracle,"

"Will she wake up?"

"The coma is a very weak one, she will slip in and out of consciousness for a few weeks. But she will wake up soon, I can promise that," he said.

"What had happened to her?" Hotch was the first to speak again.

"You might want to sit down for this," he said, they all did. The doctor spoke mostly to Morgan. "She had many minor cuts and bruises. Her left ankle, right arm and about five other bones had been freshly broken, there were many broken bones that never quite healed right. She had many minor injuries to the muscles and tendons in the legs and arms. She also had a minor concussion and a few scars that can be dated to have healed over the last few years. Her internal organs were weakened from malnutrition. There were some internal bleeding from the fresh bullet wound. Any longer and she would have bled to death. There was something interesting though. When we were extracting the bullet we found something in her stomach. It was the remains of what looks to have been a fetus, about ten years old. The rotting of this alone should have killed her in an instant. Something kept it from doing so," he said. Morgan held is head in his hands and forced back tears.

"Is there anything else doctor?" Emily asked and the doctor shook his head than looked at Morgan.

"There was something concerning you though," he said, Morgan looked up. "Before we gave her the anesthetic she slipped into consciousness and said 'tell Derek, I love him, if I don't make it'," he said. 'I am happy to report, that unless something unexplained happens, she will be fine," he said and Morgan nodded. He began to walk out but turned. "You may go see her now," he said. "Room 208," they all stood up and walked to the room. She laid there, bandaged up, connected to a number of machines. Morgan walked over to her first. He took her hand and leaned over, kissing her on the forehead. He swore he saw her smile but it faded quickly. He sat next to her and held her hand.

"We're gonna go get some coffee and something to eat, do you want anything?" J.J. asked, Morgan shook his head and they exited.

"Hey baby girl. I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me most. I never wanted this to happen. I am so sorry. But on the other hand I am so happy that you're alive," he whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been three weeks since they Casey was found. Morgan took time off and stayed with her every day, hoping she would wake up. Than finally she did.

"Derek," her voice was low and raspy but still able to hear. Morgan looked up and into her eyes. Both of them began to tear.

"I'm here baby, I will never leave you again," he said, moving closer to her. "I am so sorry,"

"It wasn't your fault, I'm here now. I'm alive. We're together,"

"You're safe, no one will ever hurt you again," he promised as he leaned in and kissed her gently on the forehead.

"Will I live?" she asked in a horrified voice.

"Yeah, when you heal up a little more, you're gonna come home with me to Quantico," he said. "Everything will go back to normal," he said with a smile. She smiled back.

"Who was he?"

"Professor Ravenwood," he said holding her hand closer to himself. "Apparently the good professor wasn't so good after all, he had quite the rap sheet,"

"Is he in jail?"

"He's dead," he said and she smiled. "He committed suicide two weeks ago," he said and her smile faded. "You're safe," he said running his free hand through her straggly light brown hair.

"As long as you're around," she smiled at him when his team walked in.

"You're awake," Emily and J.J. smiled as they walked in.

"We come bearing get well soon gifts," Reed said as they all held up balloons and teddy bears.

"So this is the famous Casey we've heard so much about over the last few weeks. It's so nice to finally meet you," Garcia smiled.

"Same," she smiled back. "And thank you," she added.

"How are you feeling?"

"Safe, Awake, Alive," she said squeezing Morgan's hand.

"We are glad to see that you're alright," he said.

"Case, this is my team. Garcia Rossi, J.J., Emily, Reid and Hotch," he said,smiling, she smiled back. "It's a pleasure to meet you all," she said taking a deep breath.

"The pleasure is all ours," Hotch said.

"Derek," Casey's voice was weak.

"Yeah baby," he stroked her hair.

"My family," he looked away. He couldn't bare to tell her the truth, but he must.

"Your parents drove their car off of a cliff nine years ago. Carlisle, your brother, he...," he paused, he couldn't bare to tell her the truth, but he must. "He committed suicide, that same year," he said and tears fell down her cheeks. "I am so sorry," he said and she sighed. "They couldn't take the fact that you were gone, they all lost it,"

"At least they are in a better place," she said as Morgan wiped the tears from her eyes and she smiled.

"That's my girl, always looking on the brighter side of death,"

"There's a brighter side to death?" Emily asked.

"Yes, it's just harder to see," Casey said with a smile as she looked at Morgan. "I'm gonna go to sleep now," she said weakly in a small, almost child like voice.

"Okay baby, you do that," he said kissing her on the forehead again. "I love you," he said and she smiled,

"I love you too," she whispered as her eyes fell shut and she drifted off into a deep sleep again. Morgan never let go of her hand. He closed his eyes as his friends took a seat and looked at him.

"It's remarkable," Reid finnaly broke the silence.

"What is?" Morgan asked.

"That after all these years, she never gave up hope. She still adores you," Reid said.

"How so?"

"When she looks at you, even for those few minutes, you can see it in her eyes. You were the only thing keeping her alive all these years. She needs you,"

"That's really romantic," Emily said with a smile.

"It is," Garcia smiled.

"I've known Casey since we were little kids, we grew up together, she helped me get off the streets, kept me strong. She knew... she knew about Carl Buford, she knew what he did to me. She tried to help, tried to get it to stop. She was always there for me, but I wasn't there to save her," he shook his head.

"You were there for her. Not physically, but the memory of you saved her," Reid said and Morgan smiled.

"She's strong," he said with a smile, "always was," he looked at her and smiled. He leaned back and closed his eyes. Soon the others left and he fell asleep.

He saw flashes of her over the past ten years. When his mother asked him about her, the investigation.

One he remembered more than ever. The last time he was in Chicago, when he was arrested.

_"You always visit the same grave when you come here. Every time with that same girl, Casey isn't it. Haven't seen her in a while," Gordinsky said. Morgan looked away from him. "Looks like I've hit a nerve, and a sensitive one at that. What happen? She dump you years ago becasue she found out what a piece of garbage you really are,"_

_"She went missing. She's probably dead by now," he didn't meet Gordinskys eyes._

_"Did you kill her too?"_

_"I NEVER KILLED ANYONE!! EXPECIALLY HER!!!"_

Than he remembered going back to his family's house when the case was closed and everyone knew the truth.

_"Guys this is my mama, My sister Sarah and my sister Desiree," he said introdusing them._

_"I'm special agent Aaron Hotchner, this is sepcial agent Giddian, and J.J. you already know Reid and Emily," Hotch had said._

_"It's a pleasure to meet all of you," his mother said. "Derek has told us so much about all of you," she looked at him, he sat on the couch, staring at nothing. "You are all welcome to stay here, if you would like," she said and Hotch smiled._

_"Thank you Mrs. Morgan, but we really should be getting back to Quantico,"_

_"One night won't hurt," she said and they all nodded._

_"Reid and Hotch can bunk with me," Morgan said. "Emily can bunk with Sarah and J.J. can bunk with Desiree. Giddian can bunk with me to,"_

_"I'd much rather take the couch," Giddian said and Morgan nodded as he walked to his room. It wasn't much but it was still something._

_"When we were in here eariler I noticed there were alot of pictures of you and a girl. Girlfriend?" Reid asked, Morgan shot him a look and looked back, eying each picture._

_"Long story," he said as he pulled out four tee shirts and pairs of pajama paints. he handed one to Hotch, one to Reid and walked one out to Giddian. When he walked back Reid was still looking at the photographs, Hotch was looking as well._

_"She was never mentioned by anyone," Reid said._

_"**She...," **He started than he calmed down. "She is none of your business," he said walking over to the two. "You went into my past, found out all of my secrets, but **she,** she is one secret that I will keep to myself," he said as he backed away and looked at the two again. "One of you two can take the bed, I'd rather have the floor," he said as he picked up a pillow and moved it over to the other side of the room. He than walked out and to the bathroom. He closed the door and locked it, than he looked in the mirror. __He turned on the water and let it run, bent down, dipped his hands in it and splashed the water on his face. "Hang in there man," he said to himself as he looked back in the mirror. "Look at yourself. This isn't you," he said, talking to himself gave him reassurance, when he said it outloud it regestered more, made him really take into account what he was thinking. "She needs you man, she didn't want this," he half laughed half sighed. "He did this to you, and she saved you, she helped you get through it. Remember that, remember that," he ordered himself as he looked at the water, turned it off and took his shirt off. He left his jeans on and walked out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom. Reid was lying on the floor and Hotch was sitting on the bed._

_"What's her name?" Hotch asked, Reid stayed silent._

_"Casey," he sighed out, not meeting anyones eyes, just staring out of the window into the night._

_"Childhood friend?"_

_"She was my best friend, all the way to collage graduation. The reason I decided to work for the FBI," he said and Hotch smiled._

_"What happened?"_

_"She went missing, presumed dead,"_

_"These are all old pictures of her. Childhood ones,"_

_"I kept the other ones at my place in Virginia, I didn't want to forget her,"_

_"You were in love with her," Morgan sighed and walked past Reid and laid on the floor._

_"She was supposed to be the one," he sighed as he closed his eyes and fell asleep._

_"CASEY!!!" he screamed jolting awake._

_"Morgan, Morgan, are you alright?" Hotch asked._

_"Derek baby, honey," his mother came rushing into the room, the other girls and Giddian followed. Reid and Hotch were both staring at him._

_"Shit," he said running his hand over his head._

_"It's her again? Isn't it?" Sarah asked in an almost dissapointed tone._

_"Get out of here Sarah," he snapped, she rolled her eyes and walked out._

_"Casey? Her? Morgan what is up with you?" J.J. asked as calmly as possible without totally freaking out._

_"It's nothing...," he closed his eyes for a second. "She's no one," he said in a low tone. They sat there for a second and then stood up._

_"Where are you goin' baby?" his mom asked as he picked up his jacket and walked past her._

_"I need some air,"_

_"Baby, it's the middle of the night, it's dangerous out there,"_

_"I'll be fine," he walked out of the room and towards the door._

_Back in the bed room everyone was completly confused. "What just happened?" Reid asked looking at Hotch who didn't respond._

_"He's extremly touchy whenever she's mentioned," his sister Desiree said._

_"Who's 'she'?" Emily asked._

_"Casey. He wouldn't want us talking about it, you'll find out though. I'm suprised he's went this long without mentioning it," his mother said and Hotch stood up and looked at the pictures on the wall._

_"This...this is Casey?" he asked._

_"Yeah, sweet girl, didn't deserve what she got," she said shaking her head. "Her parents lost it, brother committed suicide," she sighed. "If Derek didn't have us, he would have done the same," she ran a finger over the picture._

_"She's young," Giddion said._

_"She's Dereks age, those pictures are ages old. He keeps the modern ones with him, one's always in his wallet. Some are plastered over his wall at his appartment in Quantico,"_

_"Obsessed?" Reid asked._

_"Dear Lord no. He loved her, she was his life. When she died, I fear part of him went to," she closed her eyes. "Breaks my heart, they were gonna get married, and start a family. Shame she went so soon," she sighed._

_"Mama, Derek's gonna have a fit when he hears yous been talkin' 'bout Case again," Desiree said and her mom smiled._

_"Don't you worry honey, he won't find out," she looked at the team._

_"We won't tell him," Hotch nodded and looked at the pictures again._

_"Was she rich?"_

_"What?"_

_"Her clothes, and the car behind her. Was she rich?" Reid asked again._

_"Yes, both her parents came from wealthy white families. Her grandparents wanted her and her family to move to Beverly Hills, The Hamptions, or Saint Barts but they refused, liked to learn about life the hard way. Not the rich way. Her father worked with my husband on the police force, her mom stayed home to watch her brother and her,"_

_"I've never heard of a rich white family wanting to live here," Emily said before thinking._

_"I know what you mean," his mother said shocking them all. "I told them to live somewhere safer but they refused. Besides the entire American Millitary couldn't pull Casey and Derek apart. Like twins since they were born. Always together. Two weeks, that was the longest they ever went without talking and that was all becasue of that Carl Buford, brainwashing him. She did all she could to get him to talk, he told me that. He told me all of that today. Never even knew about it...if I had...but that's all in the past, he's in jail and my baby boy is all grown up. But that poor little Casey, just a kid, a meer twenty two when she was taken. A week after collage graduation, the day she was meant to move in with Derek in Washington. Just horrible...," she rattled on_

_"Mama," Desiree finally cut in._

_"Sorry honey, lost in the memories. You know how I get," she smiled and looked at the team. "I should get some sleep. Good night," she turned and walked out without another word. Desiree looked at the team and sight._

_"Derek will kill all of you if ya'll say something about this. Touchy was putting it lightly. He got arrested for her...twice,"_

_"Twice?"_

_"Some guys were pickin' on her when she was a kid, he beat them up...Gordinsky arrested him. When they were seventeen a bunch of gangbangers cornered her...tried to hurt her. Derek wasn't that far away...just at the foorball field. rushed over and saved her. Beat the guys up again. That battery was also about her. He'd die for her, she'd do the same for him. It's like a twisted version of Romeo and Juliet, without him dying too...," she sighed. "He's all for the night in shinin' armor gig, and she was always his damsle in distress," she sighed and turned to walk out. "Night," she walked away and left the team alone._

_"That explains alot," J.J. said._

_"Yeah. Listen team, we have to promise not to mention any of this to Morgan until he is ready to tell it...understood?" Hotch said._

_"Yeah," they all said simultaniously. There was a small bang and everyone looked over to Emily._

_"Sorry, slipped," than music started to play. A man was singing but no one knew who it was. The music was beautiful, acustic, sad. It was almost country. It was amazing._

_"Who is this?" Reid asked and Emily shrugged. She popped out the CD and looked at it. All that was written on it was: Case_

_"Case?" Reid asked._

_"Isn't that what he called Casey?" J.J. asked and Emily shrugged._

_"Repeat, we never speak of this to Morgan. Even if we're a team, when he's ready, he'll tell," Hotch said. "Not get some sleep, we have a long slight back tomorow," he said as he sat on the bed and everyone but Reid walked out. He sat on the floor and rested his head against the dresser and looked at Hotch._

_"There are pieces to the story that don't fit," he said._

_"How so?"_

_"Morgan never mentioned her...first. Than, the pictures, the criminal record, her death. It doesn't all seem to fit," he said._

_"What doesn't seem to fit?" Morgans' voice came from the doorway. Reid looked at him and smiled._

_"That last case we were working on, I'm still thinking about the timeline, it didn't seem to fit," he said with a soft smile as he looked at Hotch who gave a small almost un-noticable nod before laying in the bed and shutting his eyes. Reid laid down as well and Morgan looked at the two suspiciously and then walked over to where he was sleeping and fell asleep again. Only to be awakened by Hotch the next morning._

Morgan opened his eyes and looked at Casey. She breathed softly and slowly, completly content. When he looked around his team was sitting there. "You're up, do you want any coffee?" J.J. asked.

"I was asleep?" he asked.

"Yes, for a while. Coffee?" she asked again and he nodded. She stood up and went to get coffee. The rest of the team looked at him and smiled.

"Did you guys know about Casey before this happened?" he asked and they didn't respond.

"You're mom kinda, let some stuff slip when we were there," Reid said and Morgan shook his head and laughed.

"Oh, Oh, Oh," a voice came from the door way. "Derek baby, she's alright," his mother rushed in with flowers, his sisters followed.

"Yeah mama, she's alive and kinda well," he said with a sigh of relief.

"We brought that stuff you wanted: the CD's the player, the guitar and the notebook," his sister Sarah said with a smile, he smiled back.

"Thanks Sar," she nodded and handed him the two bags and the guitar.

"I didn't know you played the guitar," Hotch said.

"There are alot of things you guys don't know about me and you'll find them all out soon, now that everythings back to normal," he smiled and took Caseys hand. "Ten years," he began to talk to himself again. "How did I survive ten years without you?" he whispered looking at her beautiful face, so centent and childlike.

"How will she take everything changing back to normal?" he mom asked him but Reid answered.

"Many people deal with trauma in different ways. Her parents and brother went the extreme route. The suicide, self torment and insnaity route. There is also times when the victem remembers, all or nothing of the trauma. A rare case, very rare is when the victim knows everything that has happened but is able to act like it never happened with those memories being covered up by other ones. Making the pain lessen extremely but still be there in a part, that part will not be dominent in the victims life. She could completly bounce back from it, waether it be a few days, weeks, months, or even years but...she's different...rare," he sighed. "Who knows, maybe she will just bounce back completly,"

"You know I will," her voice laughed from the bed.

"You're up," Morgan smiled.

"Hopefully for good this time, ohh music," she said looking at the guitar still clutched in his hand.

"Yeah, I had them bring it, I thought you might want some music while you're here," he said and she smiled.

"I haven' t heard decent music in ten years, anything will do," she laughed as he picked up the guitar. "You've been writing again?" she asked and he smiled.

"I've had a lot of time since...you know," he sighed.

"Go on... don't be shy," she smilled. "Play," she said and he laughed as he begun to strum the guitar. He looked at her and sung the most beautiul song that she had ever heard. She smiled and ran her hand across his cheek, ignoring the pain it caused her broken ribs. He smiled and kissed the side of her hand when he was finished. "You wrote that?" she asked in amazement.

"Not long after you went missing," he said and she smiled and held the side of his face in her hand.

"You're worried," it wasn't a question, she looked deep into his eyes and he sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, I am. I don't want to loose you again," he said and she smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere," she said with a smile. "You're stuck with me forever," she added and he smiled.

"That's my girl,"

"I've waited a long time for you to say that,"

"I know," he leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"No," she said. "Down," he kissed her nose. "No," she laughed and sat up painfully and pulled him closer to her and kissed him passionatly on the lips. "These are my lips," she said backing off slightly and kissing him one last time before lying back down.

"You alright?" he asked when she winced.

"Still hurts," she said with a reassuring smile. "I'm fine, I can handle a little pain," she said and he shook his head.

"A little, baby, half of your bones are broken,"

"Don't exagerate," she scolded and he smiled. "An' don't go thinkin' that I can't take care of myself. I think I'm doin' real well, don't you,"

"I think you talkin' like a kid, and my sister," he said and she laughed.

"You smiled," she said and he nodded.

"I guess I did," he leaned back and looked at his team.

"Casey, I don't want to burden you at the moment," Hotch took a step closer, almost like he was afraid to approach her. She gave him a sweet smile and nodded.

"There's no burden,"

"I talked to my supervisor, at the FBI and we disgussed your original application to the Bureau," he said holding a folder.

"They still have it?"

"They never get rid of anything," he nodded. "He told me to tell you that with your amazing application and background they would beg you to come work for the Bureau. When and if you are up to it of course. I asked him that if it was alright with you, if you could have a job at the BAU. He said that he would be honored, we would be honored if you would be a member of our team," he said and she smiled, the largest smile that Morgan had seen her do since she found out she was pregnant and when he proposed.

"I would be honored to work with all of you, when can I start?" she said a little too eagerly.

"You need to get better first and have basic training which takes seventten weeks.

"Man," she said and Morgan laughed.

"We all had to do it babe," he said and she smiled.

"I thought you needed to work for the police or in the army first though," she said and he actually smiled.

"You fit all of the requiremnets without that," he said and she smiled back at him. "So you can start twenty weeks after you are fully healed, so about nine months," he said and she smiled.

"I have to wait nine more months," she wined kiddingly. Morgan smiled and chuckled.

"Same old Casey,"

"Who you callin' old?" she laughed. "Alright, I can't laugh anymore, so I'm gonna shut up now," she said and he smiled.

"This thing is seeming less and less painful with each joke," he said and she smiled.

"Mentally yes, Physically, hell no," she said as she laid her head down on the pillow and looked straight up at the ceiling.

"Casey Langston," the doctor walked in and smiled. He was a tall, thin, handsome, blonde haired man. Casey smiled back at him as he flipped throught the charts. "You're a very, extremly lucky girl. Looks like you're going to return to full health," he smiled and looked at Morgan and the team. "Derek Morgan? Right?" he asked and Derek nodded. "Sitting in that chair can give you serious back problems, trust me, I know. Let me have them bring you a more comfortable chair, since you're here 24 7 anyway," he smiled and exited the room without another room or a responce.

"That's great news," Morgan smiled and kissed the back of her hand. Than he noticed her expression. "What's wrong baby girl?" he asked and she sighed.

"One in ten trillion of a chance that I would even be alive. And I get out with a gun shot wound, a few broken bones, and a few cuts and bruses. Everyone else gets killed," she sighed andtears began to fall down her cheeks.

"Don't you dare cry, don't you cry," he said taking her hand and raising it to his lips. "You have no reason to cry,"

"All of those people,"

"Yes, and they wouldn't want you to cry. They would want you to be happy," he said and she looked at him. "You need rest, just rest," he said kissing her hand again and sitting back. A few moments later she drifted off into a deep sleep.

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Casey was finally let out of the hospital and allowed to be driven home, to D.C. Morgan and the team drove her the entire way, sending the jet back alone. Once they reached Morgan's house he helped her out of the car and into her wheelchair. He pushed her into the house and stopped. Everyone else followed.

"Is this?"

"The same one you picked out? Yeah," A dog came running towards the door barking and jumping up onto Morgan licking him. "Hey buddy," he said kissing the dogs head. "Casey, this is Cloony,"

"A golden retriver, the same dog I've always wanted,"

"Same name too," he smiled kissing her cheek. "Go lie down," he said to Cloony, the dog obeyed and walked away.

"You know, all the time we've know you, we've never been here," Garcia said and Mogan nodded.

"I like to keep to myself,"

"We know," J.J. said with a smile.

"Come on, let's get you something to eat," Morgan said pusing Casey into the kitchen.

"I didn't expect you to ever get this place, or a dog for that matter,"

"It was all I had left of you," he smiled as he searched the refridgerator for something to eat.

"You're the reason I'm even alive, I told myself every day that I would find a way to get back to you. I'm glad I finally did," he smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm glad you did too, baby girl," he smiled as he gave up looking for food and sat in the chair next to her and took her hand. "I've missed you,"

"I've missed you too,"

To Be Continued...


End file.
